Partners In Crime
by IcyNirvana
Summary: Tom is not your average adult. He is a cruel and brutal murderer with bloodlust that commits all sorts of crime. In the criminal underworld, he is known as 'Reaper'. Partnered with Ella, known as Blackout, they are practically an unbeatable team. But will they be able to evade the detective responsible for his case, Marc, forever or not? Rated M for language and lemon(s)
1. Lights out, you two!

**{A/N} All characters in this fic are gijinkas, I do not own Pokemon. This fic is a different genre than I usually write. I usually (try to) write humor rather than other genres but I… ah… have a reason why I am writing this.**

Two people, a man and woman Growlithe, were walking together, chatting. As they walked through the forest, they were unaware of the person watching them from atop a tree branch. The person was wearing a plain black shirt with a black hoodie. He also wore faded black jeans and a pair of highly polished, black combat boots. Additionally he has a relatively small leather pouch strapped to the left side of his waist

"Oh-ho-ho! What do we have here? A cute couple, shame their relationship won't last too long" The figure, an 25-year-old Zoroark named Tom, said quietly to himself, his long red hair flowing in the gentle breeze.

Tom dropped out of the tree and casually walked up to the two.

"Hello! I was wondering if you have the time"

"Oh, hello" The man, Maroon, answered as he turned to look at Tom.

"Who might you be?" The woman, Star, asked.

"Who might I be?" Tom asked, tilting his head

"Yes, what is your nam-" She was interrupted when Tom suddenly punched her and threw her to the ground. Immediately, Maroon assumed a combat stance. He was then kicked into a tree trunk by Tom. Tom then look around quickly then pulled out a folding combat knife with a serrated blade. He used the hilt to hit Star's head and knock her into unconsciousness.

"What the-" Maroon began as he stood up before being silenced by another hard kick into the tree.

"Oh, today is kinda hot. I'm a tad bit thirsty. Are you?" Tom asked him

"Thirsty?" Maroon groaned as he propped himself up against the tree

"Yes, thirsty" Tom's casual smile turned into a psychotic grin, "I'm just a tad bit thirsty, but don't mind me, I'll help myself"

Tom then walked over the Growlithe slowly, brandishing his knife, his grin widening with every step.

"You won't get away with this, I've got people. You will die" Maroon growled lowly

"Oh? I don't think they'll be finding me anytime soon. And I don't think they'll ever find you ever again. Think, think in your final moments! What is your situation right now?"

"I'm going to be kidnapped, but they'll find me, my people will-"

"No no no! You're not going to be kidnapped! Why do you think I have this knife? I'm thirsty for blood! Haven't killed in a while now!" Tom burst out

"You're gonna kill me?" Maroon asked, shocked

"Yes! Yes, you're going to be killed. I swear, people these days are getting stupider each day"

"Please don't kill me, sir! You want money? I got money! I can get you anything! I've got people!"

"Oh? It's 'sir' now? Aaaaand no thanks. I can find money by myself easily. I just need you and your wife to satisfy my bloodlust, hehehe"

"Well, I know you need- Aaaaagghh!" Maroon screamed. Tom had interrupted him by pulling out four kunai. He stabbed two into Maroon's hands, pinning them before plunging the other two into his legs.

"Oops, I 'accidentally' stabbed you! So sorry!" Tom's grin got even wider, "Gotta love those kunai, useful in so many situations. Glad I brought them"

He then slowly trailed his folding knife in circles on Maroon's belly as while the Growlithe whimpered

"Let's see…" Tom leaned in close to the Growlithe's face and whispered in his left ear, "I think I'll start with your arm first. You know, you do look really cute like this"

Tom then used the knife to slowly dig into Maroon's left arm, causing blood to ooze out. He then dug his knife around the small wound, widening it, while ignoring the screams elicited. Finally, he stopped and pulled out the blade. He used a finger and dipped it into the wound before bringing it to his mouth and sucking the finger of the blood.

"Mmm… Oh my, such sweet blood! I'm going to make one hell of a feast out of you, sweetie"

"You're insane" He growled

"Funny you should say that. 'Insane' doesn't even scratch the surface. But that does bring back memories. My mother told me that… just before I gouged her eyes out with a butter knife and stuck said knife into her neck. You know how hard it was to do that? Butter knives aren't all that sharp, are they?" Tom answered before laughing

"The police will find you. Justice will be served"

"The police? Psh, oh please, them? They're so incompetent they wouldn't be able to find a cat in a kennel of dogs. But enough talking, you're not a very fun guy to talk to. Let's see if your wife is a better conversationalist"

Tom retrieved his kunai and stood up before rummaging through his pouch before pulling out a single throwing knife and grinning at the man on the ground. He walked away a few paces before facing the man again

"I can't be complete without throwing knives, can I? These are also useful and I, fortunately, have almost perfect aim with them! Lights out, Mister Maroon" He chirped. He then threw the knife, which hit the Growlithe straight in the forehead.

"Phew! That was fun! I see Star hasn't woken up yet" He wiped a bead of sweat off his brow before walking over to retrieve the throwing knife. Tom stored everything back into the pouch except his folding knife.

"Would've gotten guns but they're a hassle and loud" He muttered to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Star groaned quietly as she woke up, her head was pounding. She slowly sat up and saw a Zoroark dragging a body of a grown Growlithe towards a pile of wood,

"Maroon!" She screamed. Maroon didn't respond, as he was dead, but Tom turned to face her with a smile

"I see you are awake, Miss Star. Do be patient, I'll be right with you" He said as he dragged the corpse onto the pile of wood and let go. He then walked towards the woman and gave his trademark psychotic grin

"I'll tell you what. Since you're such a cutie, I'll make it quick. Okay?"

"Go die in hell" She hissed

"Oh dear, you are insulting. That's not very good etiquette, is it, dearie?"

"You will rot in jail, the police will find you"

Tom suddenly grabbed her hair and positioned his face right next to her ear, where he whispered,

"You have no idea how many people have said that. Why can't people say something different for once? Its police this, police that, you want money I got money. It's all the same, nobody says anything different! And that's boring if it's the same" He then held his favoured knife at her throat, "Oh, and my name? Call me Tom the reaper. Lights out, Miss Star" He then lacerated her throat and stood up.

"Ah, such a sweet sound" He commented as Star released a gurgling noise and fell forwards. After about a minute, Tom dragged her and placed her on top of Maroon's corpse. He stepped back and pulled out a lighter from his pouch. This lighter has been tweaked slightly by him so that it produces a two-inch blue flame, not the normal barely-an-inch, pathetic, orange flame. He clicked it and out came a roaring blue flame, which he used to set the wood underneath the corpses on fire.

"Instant bonfire, great for parties" he mumbled to himself before leaving the scene, chuckling to himself and pocketing his tools.


	2. On the run

"Aaahh" Tom sighed as he opened the door to his hotel room and stepped in.

"Back already? That was quick" A voice called out to him. He looked around and saw his partner, Ella, a Meowstic, sat in front of her laptop. She wore a white dress with a blue scarf around her neck. Her hair was blue, while her folded Meowstic ears were white. She also wore elbow-length blue gloves and blue stockings. Her two tails fanned out behind her, swaying gently. She looked at him with her yellow and red eyes with a questioning look. He looked back with his cyan ones and grinned,

"Yeah. Just two today, a Growlithe couple. It was fun, scared them quite a bit" He chuckled

"I imagine a knife at their throat would probably scare them"

"Probably. Either that or they're scared of my face, eh?"

"You sure you're not going out for another one today?"

"Yeah, just wanna relax today, why?"

"Nothing. Just got the tranquilizer and I'm going to fuel up the car" She replied. Ella is a person who, somehow, is able to get her hands on anything she wants. She supplies Tom with etomidate, an anesthetic which he uses to sedate his victims and transport them to a quieter places if need be. She also helps with other tasks and chores when Tom is away. The car they used was a black 2013 Dodge Challenger, with a big enough boot to store a body. Tom walked up to her and gave her a kiss,

"What's got you moody today?" He asked, noticing that she didn't talk much

"Nothing" she replied, sighing.

"By the way, I think it'll be time to move soon. Start packing and leave out only the essentials that you can pack last minute" Tom told her as he went to take a shower. Both of them were criminals. The police were forever hunting them, but the most they'd ever manage was to locate them. Both Tom and Ella always got away, after killing the officers, of course. Thus, they were always on the move. Staying in one apartment or hotel room for only a few nights, and staying in one town for a month at most. They had been at this hotel room for two nights already, which is why Tom suggested moving to another hotel or apartment.

Ella huffed and continued her work on her laptop. After about five minutes, Tom came back out of the shower, refreshed. Both he and Ella started packing up, intending to move soon. But a few minutes of packing later, the door suddenly burst open and a Houndoom in police uniform holding gun came in

"Police, motherfucker! Hands in the air. You are arrested for-" He was silenced as Ella quickly grabbed Tom's spare throwing knife that she always kept by her side or on the table next to her laptop, and threw it. It whistled through the air for less than a second before burying itself into the police's head, killing him instantly. Tom let out a low whistle

"Nice shot"

"I learn from the best" She replied before kissing him, "Now come on, it's time to move"

"Y-yeah. Let's… Move" he said, slightly stunned from the kiss, even though she kissed him so many times before. He just wasn't used to affection being shown _to _him. They both packed their clothes, cases, non-essential equipment. As soon as they finished, Tom's phone rang. He knew instantly that it was from 'The Devil's Nest', a criminal enterprise where clients can hire contract killers. He knew that it was them because of the ringtone _'The Devil in I' _that played. He answered the call,

"Mr. Reaper?" The caller asked, it was Jon, Tom's secretary, so to say. Practically nobody knew Tom's name, so they referred to him as Reaper. Similarly, nobody knows Ella's name, she goes by the name of Blackout. There used to be people who knew her, but she had faked her death before joining Tom. To everyone, Ella is dead and Reaper's partner is Blackout.

"Yeah?"

"Client. Civilian. Seven grand" Jon told him. It was how Jon usually tells him about his contracts, short words but the meaning clear. In this case, it meant that the target is a civilian and the client will pay seven thousand dollars for the kill.

"Fuck no! I'm not a low-end hire-to-kill, next-door psycho! Tell him to hire someone else!" He hung up. It was true, Tom was a very skilled assassin. He killed many politicians, government workers, worldwide company owners and other important people for hundreds of thousands of dollars before. He doesn't usually kill a low value target, except if he feels like it, which is usually just to quench his bloodlust and for his pleasure.

"What do the cameras show?" He asked Ella, who was about to pack up her laptop. She typed a few things and stared at the screen

"Police blocking entrance and storming the building. Perimeter clear" She informed before shutting her laptop and packing it. He nodded and lifted his rucksack up, now everything was packed and they were ready to go.

"Perimeter clear, eh? Like I said, incompetent police" He muttered before suddenly lifting Ella up into his arms and carrying her bridal-style. Ella let out a surprised _'eep!' _as she was lifted and blushed slightly. Tom walked to the balcony and looked down,

"Good thing we didn't pick the third floor room" He commented before jumping down. It was a 4 meter fall, which was nothing for the Zoroark. As soon as he landed, he started sprinting. He was really quick despite carrying Ella and all their luggage. He sprinted around town in search of another place to set up.

Meanwhile, the police squad burst into the room the duo were in before,

"Room clear! We've got one casualty" One reported to the detective. The detective, Marc, sighed.

"So they got away again" He said to himself, "Very well, pull out!" He shouted. Marc is the detective in charge of the investigation on 'Reaper'. He has located them on several occasions and tried to bring him into custody, but all that had achieved was loss of life of several policemen.

"I will find you… and when I do, you'll wish you were never born"


	3. The Devil's Nest

Following the escape from the police earlier, both Tom and Ella changed to a different hotel, a five-star one at that. The thing is, the hotel is right next to the city police station, which is ironic, according to Tom.

"Good thing they never really saw our faces. Otherwise we'd be way easier to find" he mused, to which Ella nodded in agreement. She then quickly unpacked her computer, phone, and tablet before running a thorough scan to check for surveillance equipment and bugs, disabling all them. It was now late at night and they were tired. Tom kept watch while Ella showered and got ready for bed before he showered himself. After a final check of security, they both crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next day, they woke up and got ready for work. Tom phoned Jon, which picked up at the second ring,

"Mr. Reaper?"

"Patch me to Devil's Nest"

"Right away, sir" There was a holding tone for a few seconds before it was picked up,

"Devil's Nest. We on a secure line?"

"Secure. Checked by Blackout herself" He replied. It was protocol that they check that the phone line was secure and nobody could hear them. As far as the underworld knows, Blackout is the best hacker there is. Any technology checked by Blackout is as secure as criminals could get it to be. Together with Reaper, they were a famous team, the perfect, unbeatable team. Some say that the team could even assassinate the king undetected; the two didn't answer to that, staying silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Good. How can we help you, Reaper?"

"Any good jobs?"

"Let me see… Uh-huh, we've got one that pays well and deadline for submission is noon today. Oversee a drug trade tonight. Pays seventy-five grand"

"Just that? No bloodshed, no gang wars, no assassinations? No souls for me to reap?"

"Heh, no, no other jobs. But client says that there may be a gunfight, says he feels that the other guy's gonna double-cross him"

"Fine, patch me to the client"

"Right away" He heard another holding tone before his client picked up.

"Russell here, 'ello?"

"Mister Russell, regarding your job of overseeing the trade. I will be your bodyguard, so to speak"

"Name?"

"Reaper and Blackout" He replied before hearing a gasp.

"Yes of course, Mister Reaper. I am really, really grateful you accepted the job. Do you know the abandoned shipyard?"

"Yes"

"There is only one green crane in the shipyard, yes? The trade will take place at the base of that crane. Takes place at ten at night"

"Got it" He said before he hung up.

"What's the job?" Ella asked, her eyes still glued to her laptop screen,

"Oversee a drug trade"

"Just that? Really unlike you to accept a job that doesn't include killing"

"Oh don't worry, client says he thinks the other guy will double-cross him. There'll be bloodshed. You don't mind that, do you? Because I would like some support from you" He said sweetly, kissing her briefly.

"I don't mind. I'll join in the mission as a spotter, okay?" She giggled.

"Yeah. Let's get ready then, what do you think we'll need?"

"We'll need earpieces to contact each other. I'll get binoculars for myself, I'll be the spotter. You'll be down there, hidden and ready. I'll get you some etomidate syringes ready just in case. You have your blades already, so that's set. Think that's all?"

"Should be, you think you can handle that on your own?"

"Of course I can"

"Good, because I'll be out hunting, if you know what I mean. You have a spare syringe?"

"Just one"

"That's all I need" He said, grinning as she passed a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He stowed it away in his pouch, "I'll be back later"

About an hour later, Tom was in an alleyway in his trench coat. He was waiting for a good victim to pass by. He stayed there for nearly an hour when a middle-aged Manectric walked into the alley and lit a cigarette. He approached the man

"Hello, good sir" Tom greeted

"Hey, whatchu want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know the time" He said. The Manectric looked down at his watch. At that moment, Tom pulled out the syringe and stabbed it into the Manectric's arm and pushed the plunger down, he had aimed precisely so that the solution was injected into the basilic vein. This knocked out the Manectric. Tom caught his body and dragged it to the parked Dodge Challenger and stuffed it in the trunk of the car.

"To a secluded area we go then" He mumbled as he got in the driver's seat. He drove the car out of the city and parked it on the road next to a forest. He then took out the Manectric and dragged him relatively deep into the forest before stopping. Tom then started gathering wood while waiting for his victim to wake up.

A few minutes later, he heard a quiet groan and instantly drew his favorite knife, the folding combat knife with a serrated edge.

"Hello" He greeted, staring at the Manectric

"What the fuck?" The Manectric asked as he looked around

"Now, are you going to behave or am I going to have to tie you down?" He asked nicely. The Manectric looked around and assessed his situation

"There's no way I can escape. I don't even know where I am" He whispered to himself but Tom's ears caught it, he smiled

"Yes, you realized that there is no escape. Now, first let me know your name"

"Tristan" he growled

"Okay Mister Tristan. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to kill you, then I'll be off on my merry way. Got that?" Tom chirped. Tristan glared at him but didn't say anything.

"First, may I see everything in your pockets?" Tom said as he reached into Tristan's pockets on his pants and shirt. It was then that Tristan struck, he punched Tom's head as hard as he could. But all that did was stunning the Zoroark for a few seconds. In those few seconds, Tristan was up and running as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, Tom had recovered quickly

"I think not" Tom said as he took out a kunai and threw it. The kunai buried itself into Tristan's thigh and he fell down to the ground. Tom slowly walked over

"You think I didn't expect a retaliation? And here I was, thinking that you were smarter than the others. But, oh dear, look at the time" he said as he lifted Tristan's arm to look at his watch, "It's already this late. I'm afraid I'll have to leave. So no fun time for us. Shame. Lights out, Mister Tristan" He whispered into Tristan's ears before pulling the kunai out of his thigh and stabbing his neck.

Tom lifted the kunai up and licked the blood off it before stowing it away in his pouch. He then searched the pockets and found the wallet. He took out the cash in the wallet and put it in his own wallet before tossing the wallet into the wood pile he made. The body was also dragged into the pile before he lighted the pile with his amped lighter.

"Another bonfire" He chuckled and left, driving back to the hotel.

He saw Ella in her normal clothes, a pile of equipment on the table in front of her.

"Alright, got the stuff" She smiled

"Sometimes, I wonder what I'd do without you. And how you got this stuff in such a short time, of course" He asked, a little surprised at how she managed to get her hands on the items in less than a day's notice.

"We should go to the site now, get used to the location then wait for the trade"

"Agreed" Tom replied before storing the syringes in his seemingly bottomless pouch. He then threw open the wardrobe doors in the bedroom and changed from a trench coat to his black hoodie. He then took out a plain black bandanna and tied it across his face before flipping the hood up, this left only his eyes visible. He then took out his scythe and strapped it to his back and walked out.

"Ready?" Ella met him outside. She wore her normal clothes with a binocular in hand.

"As I'll ever be"


	4. The Trade

"Alright, I'm in position, see if you can find me," Tom said into his earpiece. It was about nine at night, Tom was hiding somewhere in the shadows, and Ella was on top of a crane adjacent to the green one. Ella lifted her night-vision binoculars up and searched the area, finding potential hiding spots and perhaps finding Tom. Soon, she spotted the blade of a scythe sticking out of a bush.

"Really, Tom? I can see your scythe!"

"Ahaha, I purposely left that sticking up so you have a chance of finding me" Tom laughed. Ella pouted, even though Tom couldn't see it

"You think I wouldn't be able to find you?" she asked

"Aw, of course not! Now, I'll actually get in position. Love you," Tom said before he climbed out of a bush and seemingly disappeared from Ella's sight. He had sprinted into another hiding place. She searched for him for almost ten minutes before finding him hiding in an impossibly-small gap between two shipping containers,

"Holy hell, how do you manage to fit into that gap?" Ella whispered into the earpiece, she received a small chuckle in reply

"I see that you've found me again. But enough of that, we've got a job. You scan the surroundings of the trade area." He replied. He himself stayed still while Ella searched the area yet again, looking for signs of motion. She suddenly saw two figures with something strapped to their backs run into the compound,

"Hey, I've got movement. Two came in. One's climbing to rooftop of warehouse to the east, the other is entering the building north of the meeting point. Possible snipers," She reported to Tom

"Got that. You have the spare earpiece left out for him?"

"Yep, the smallest earpiece I can get. Left at the coil of ropes."

"Good, stay sharp." He told her before cutting the connection. He then took out his phone and dialled Russell's number.

"Ah, 'ello Mister Reaper! How may I help you?"

"Listen. There's two guys here and they're finding cover, probably snipers, I presume that they are not your men?"

"No, no. They are not mine."

"Should I get rid of them?"

"Not yet. That'll make my client suspicious."

"Anyways, Russell, when you get to the meeting point, there'll be a not-suspicious-at-all coil of rope at the nearest container. Go to it and take the earpiece that is in the middle of the coil. Don't worry about setting anything on it, we've taken care of that. Once you put it on, we'll be in constant contact. Goodbye." Tom hung up.

"Well?"

"Leave the snipers be, he said. Stupid little shit." Tom sighed

"That's how they are." Ella also sighed. A few minutes later, they heard the rusty gate open and saw a car enter. Five men got out of the car, four Mightyena and a Zangoose. The Zangoose immediately headed towards the coil of rope where the earpiece is hidden. He took out the earpiece and fitted it in his ear.

"Hello?" Both Ella and Tom heard

"So good that you could join us, Mister Russell," Ella answered

"Ah, so you are the infamous Blackout. Very nice to meet you!"

"Yes, yes. But I do reckon that the two snipers got their crosshairs on you right now."

"Yes, the snipers. I think they are just a precaution set by my client."

"Nevertheless, Reaper, get in position to take them out at moment's notice," Ella advised. Instantly, she saw Tom disappear from his hiding place and was sprinting towards the building where the second sniper hid.

"Here comes my client," Russell informed as he saw a black minivan drive in. Seven people got out of it, armed with automatic rifles. Six were Raichu and the leader, Russell's client, was an Ampharos. They walked over to the meeting point and met Russell. Both Tom and Ella caught the conversation from the earpiece's powerful microphone.

"Mister Vlad." Russell held out his hand

"Mister Russell." Vlad took the hand and shook it

"Mister Vlad, let me make sure of something first. This is no trick and you have no snipers or bombs, yes?"

"Yes. I will give you the money, and you give me the drugs, then we go away."

"Good, because I've got my own men. Tell me, have you heard of Reaper and Blackout?" He asked slyly. _'Stupid motherfucker. Giving away information like that,'_ Tom thought angrily.

"No, never heard of them."

"That is very surprising! Well, let me assure you that if you double-cross me, they will put you and your men down before a single shot is fired."

"Ohoho, big talk! But that is not what we're here for-"

"I ask you one last time first. None of your people snooping around? If there is, you need to tell me."

"No. None at all," He replied.

"Reaper, kill the snipers," Ella said into the earpiece, keeping her binoculars trained on the snipers.

"Copy," Tom replied. This caused Russell to smile a little

"Now then Mister Vlad, onto business," He said and they both nodded. One of the Mightyena brought out a black briefcase and handed it to Russell while on of the Raichu brought a silver briefcase to Vlad. Both of them then exchanged briefcases. Just as Vlad received the case, he took out a radio communicator

"Now!" He yelled into it. Instantly, the Raichu raised their guns. The Mightyena all drew pistols and took aim. Russell just stood there in shock. In one second, everyone went from relaxed to extremely tense. The tension was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Vlad also looked a bit confused. The snipers were supposed to kill Russell and his crew on the signal while the Raichu only raised the guns.

"Snipers! What are you waiting for?!" He yelled again

"I'm afraid they are unable to reply, Mister Vlad. You see, when you answered that there was no snipers. Reaper killed the two people that has entered this place before us, presumably your snipers. If only you'd answered that they were there just as a precaution." Russell grinned after he recovered, "And trust me, your Raichu henchmen are no match for my professional bodyguards."

"We'll have to see about that! Mow them down!" The instant this was ordered, one of the Mightyena threw himself at Russell, pushing both of them into cover behind one of the containers. The other Mightyena all went into cover and started shooting their pistols. They occasionally peeked out from cover and fired a few shots before hiding again.

After about two Raichu were shot, Tom decided to step in. He took out four throwing knives and hid in the shadows. Tom took aim for a second before throwing two of the knives.

"One, two, fuck you." He whispered to himself as two Raichu went down. The others were clueless as to who killed them. Tom used this confusion to throw the other two knives

"Three, four, have some more," He chuckled as the last of the Raichu went down.

"I did tell you, did I not? You and your men are no match," Russell said casually as he came out of cover and into Vlad's line of sight._ 'Stupid! What the hell is he doing?!' _Ella thought to herself as she saw Vlad grin at Russell and reached behind his back.

"You might be right on that. But I wonder. Where are the two people you said were great, from what I've seen, they haven't done much to protect you. You said they would kill us all before a shot was fired…" Vlad said as he took out a .357 magnum and took aim at the Zangoose.

"I only come out when I choose to." Vlad heard behind him before he felt cold steel touching his neck. He turned slightly and saw a man, covered in black clothing and holding a scythe to his throat.

"Mister Russell," The figure, Tom, said.

"Yes, Reaper?"

"What do I do with him?"

"Kill him. I have no need for a double-crossing bastard," He said as he walked back to his car with the four Mightyena, a black briefcase in hand. "Oh, and Reaper? While you deal with him, I'll leave a black briefcase at the gate. That's your payment, seventy-five grand in cash."

"Pleasure doing business," He said as Russell threw the earpiece away and entered the car. They waited for the car to drive away.

"Y-you! Reaper, right? I can get you money! You want money, don't you? O-or I can get you gold! Solid gold! I've got manpower if you need!" Vlad tried to persuade Tom to let him go but he didn't move. Meanwhile, Ella spotted movement at the window where the second sniper hid, a glint of reflected moonlight alerted her of a gun.

"Tom! Behind you-!" She shouted a fraction of a second before the sniper fired. Suddenly, Tom grabbed Vlad and turned around, using the Ampharos as a meat shield just as a loud crack sounded. The bullet hit Vlad in the stomach. Tom quickly stole Vlad's gun, took aim, and squeezed the trigger once.

"Enemy down," Ella informed as she saw the already-wounded sniper fall down, "I'm so sorry Tom!"

"Doesn't matter," He replied, before turning to Vlad, who wasn't quite dead yet.

"P-please! Help me!" Vlad pleaded

"It's game, set, and match. Lights out, Mister Vlad," He whispered before using his scythe to decapitate the Ampharos.

"Ella? It's alright, accidents happen. Now, come down here and let me give you a kiss. After that we'll see if we can find some flammable liquids lying around, shall we?" he cooed, and heard the Meowstic giggle.

An hour later, the two had spread crude oil that was left in the shipyard all around the space with dead bodies. Tom made a makeshift fuse and lit it with his lighter. Both him and Ella picked up the briefcase of money and walked together towards their car. During the walk, Ella was holding Tom's arm with both of hers, hugging it. To others, it might seem like they were a sweet, normal couple. But they wouldn't know how wrong they were.

"Let's go home now. I've got a 'surprise' planned for you, loverboy," She whispered in his ears

"Heh, let's go home then, I'm dying to find out what it is." He chuckled as the compound behind them went up in flames. Sirens were heard in the distance as the two fled the shipyard.


	5. Ecstasy

**{A/N} Just a little lemon warning, one in this chapter: Rape, male/female, bondage**

Tom blinked once, the light shining through the window blinding him for a second. He then felt Ella move next to him and knew that she was awake.

"Last night was…" Tom started

"Wild… wasn't it?" Ella continued.

"Yeah, wild," He whispered, reminiscing last night's actions.

"I'd love to do it again but right now we've got money to earn," Ella grinned.

"Heh, spend some first. I think we're low on grocery, could you please get some?"

"Of course."

Ella got up and took a shower while Tom lay relaxing on the bed. After Ella finished with her shower, she got clothed and took the keys to their car before leaving the room.

"I should get a shower" Tom mused before getting up and entering the shower. Even though Tom's personality doesn't seem like it, he cares very much about the appearance of his long red-and-black hair. And as it would be, there was actually a shelf space next to the mirror that was filled with hair care products for both him and Ella to use. But as he was applying some expensive shampoo to his hair, he heard a slight creak from outside the bathroom. This alerted him of someone entering the hotel room.

It was definitely not Ella, otherwise he would've heard her greeting him from outside the bathroom. And anyways, it was just a few moments ago when Ella left.

"Goddammit, I'm going to kill whoever interrupted my shower," he growled to himself quietly, stepping out of the shower booth with his hair still lathered with shampoo. He then went over to the sink and grabbed a kunai that was just casually sitting there.

"Good thing I kept the handy kunai in almost every room" He whispered, smiling a bit. He, wielding the kunai and still naked, opened the bathroom door slowly. He peeked out and saw a female Ampharos searching the place, looking into drawers and such. The Ampharos had short, yellow hair along with amber eyes. She wore a long, yellow and white dress that has a hole for her tail, along with yellow trainers.

He stepped out and stood behind her before growling loudly. The Ampharos's head instantly snapped to look at him. She instantly screamed when she noticed that he was fully naked.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She shouted.

"I don't give a fuck about that now. What I am interested is why you are in here and rummaging through my stuff like a stray dog?" He growled. At this moment, she was shivering a bit, perhaps out of anger or fear, and covering her eyes with her hands. Without her knowing, Tom went over to the leather pouch of his that was sitting on the bed and grabbed a few strands of rope and one more kunai.

He then walked over close to her and pushed her against a wall before digging the two kunai into the wall either sides of her. He made sure it would be stuck by pushing it so that only the hilt was visible, the kunai were spaced about the arm span of the Ampharos.

"W-what are you doing?!" She hissed,

"I'm going to be asking the questions for now. What is your name?"

"I'm not going to answer to you. I'm here to kill you!" She said slowly. _'Purpose for coming here. Check.'_ Tom thought

"You're not really in the position to be making threats," Tom whispered to her as he started tying the ropes to the rings on the kunai's pommels. She was staring curiously at him while he was doing this. "So, I asked you, what is your name?"

"Shard," She answered, snarling at him. He then grabbed Shard's arm which was closest to him and started tying the rope that was attached to the kunai to it. Shard struggled and thrashed but Tom was unfazed by this and his iron grip was unwavering.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed once again.

"I'm going to have a little _fun_ with you," he whispered into her ear, smirking. He then tied the other arm with the other strand of rope. After he was done, Shard's arms were now bound and unable to move much at all. The kunai that was dug deep into the wall wouldn't come out easily, so her chances of escape were minute.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered, fear present in her voice.

"That's the third time you've asked that. I told you, I'm just going to have a little fun with you," he replied, sighing.

"But what does that mean?!" She shouted but stopped after seeing his erection. He saw that she noticed and his smiled grew larger.

"Should've thought to check my profile before coming here, if you can find any information on me, that is. Don't you know that I do drug smuggling, human trafficking, assassination, occasional gang wars, and raping pretty girls like you" he whispered, "and don't worry, Ella doesn't mind. How old are you?"

"E-eighteen" she whispered back, thoroughly frightened.

"Ah, must be a virgin still. Unless you are a slut," He said, moving to stand in front of her. He then pushed his body against her into the wall and reached under her skirt and felt her panties, which were ever-so-slightly wet.

"Oh? Then again, you might be a slut, aren't you?" He asked, smirking at her.

"P-please s-stop," She whimpered.

"Tell me, why are you in my room?"

"I was s-sent by a group named White Dawn. We're working to make the world a better place."

"So a stupid crime-fighting group, huh? Interesting…"

"N-now can you- Eep!" She squeaked as Tom grabbed her panties and pulled it down.

"Nope, I'm having too much fun right now," he replied. He then gently touch her pussy with two of his fingers, slowly rubbing it. This caused her to release a sound between a moan and a grunt. He smiled and kissed her, effectively silencing her. He then pushed his two fingers in, feeling the warm and wet interior. She moaned into his mouth before he broke the kiss, smirking at her. He then started pulling his fingers out and pushing it back in again.

"S-stop," she moaned.

"You don't sound very convincing nor threatening like that. In fact, you sound hesitant saying that," he replied.

"N-no! S-s-stop- Ah!" She moaned as he started speeding up his fingering. She grunted a few more times before releasing a howl-like loud moan. He felt her liquids splash against his fingers and licked his lips. He slowly raised his finger up and licked it, tasting her cum.

"Not bad… sweet and a bit tangy," he mused. "But now onto the main course."

He then aligned his penis with her pussy and rubbed it together tantalizingly. He then slowly pushed in, indulging that warm and wet feeling.

"Ooh, yes, that feels great," he said to himself.

"Don't t-tease me," she whispered to him.

"Oh? You like this? I thought you were trying your hardest to get out of this and run away to your boss," he replied snidely. This caused her to become confused with herself. _'I should be trying to get away, but why aren't I trying? Better yet, why am I enjoying this?'_ she wondered. Tom caught on the confused look in her eyes.

"I have that effect on many people," he answered without even knowing her question. While Shard was busy thinking, she hadn't noticed that he had fully hilted her. He then pulled out before quickly slamming in again, elicited a loud moan, almost a scream, from Shard. He then sped up until he couldn't go any further. Each time their hips touch, Shard would either squeak, scream, or moan.

After a few minutes of this, Shard moaned louder than the other times. Tom felt her walls contracting on his penis and grunted. He then went into overdrive, quickly pounding her until her eyes rolled back. He then felt pressure building up and knew that he was almost at his limit.

"Ugh, I… can't go on much longer," he grunted to himself quietly before releasing a long howl as he came. His white, sticky seed coating her insides. She passed out as he slowly pulled away and staggered into the bathroom.

"Dammit, gotta go get washed up again," he slurred as he turned on the shower.

About fifteen minutes later, he came out of the shower, fully clean. His hair was also washed to perfection as he liked it. He was now completely freshened up. As he walked back out of the bathroom, he saw that Shard was still out cold.

He sighed and untied her from the wall, letting her drop to the ground. He then took out his personal, favoured knife, that one folding combat knife with the serrated edge.

"You were good, but not as good as Ella. Heh, but I'll grant you the painless, quick death most others wanted. Lights out, Miss Shard." He then slit her throat with the knife.

Tom then put away the kunai, rope and his personal knife. He took out his mobile phone and dialled Ella's number.

"Tom?" Ella asked as she picked up the call,

"Hey Ella."

"What's the matter? This better be important."

"Oh I think a dead girl on the floor is plenty important. Can you come and help me clean up the body please."

"God, you just had to kill her in our room. Fine, I'll be there soon." She replied before hanging up. Tom sighed and sat down on the bed, staring at the corpse.


	6. The Big Job, Or Not

**{A/N} Just saying, if you chose to skip last chapter's scene or even the whole chapter, you haven't missed anything that important**

Ella approached the hotel door before knocking on it.

"Who's there?" she heard Tom asked.

"Maid service!" she shouted as she burst into the room.

"Oh, it's you. Welcome back," he smiled. Ella saw that he was sitting on the bed, in front was a dead Ampharos.

"Any info why she came here?" she asked, curious as to why the Ampharos came here and how she knew they were in this town and room.

"She's just here to kill us, says she's from a stupid crime-fighting group named something like White Damn- no, White Dawn. Yeah, that's it," he replied.

"Oh. You think we should move?" Ella asked as she got a large and sturdy plastic bag, ones they use to dispose of corpses in if need be.

"That depends." He replied, picking up his phone and dialled Jon. Ella left the room with the dead Ampharos, leaving Tom on his own.

"Mr. Reaper?"

"Devil's Nest."

"Right away sir," Jon replied. There was a holding tone before someone answered,

"Secure?"

"Of course."

"Just a procedure. You never know."

"Any jobs there?" Tom asked, straight to the point.

"Funny you should ask that. I was about to phone you. There's this client who's specifically asked for you and Blackout to do the job he has."

"Which is?"

"Civilian-"

"Fuck no." Tom replied instantly

"Hold on, Reaper. The client says it's a civilian, but our intel says otherwise. The target is a high-rank, not civilian."

"Now you've got my attention. Go on, tell me all you got about this job."

"Target is Unis, shiny Pidgeot, CEO of Unis Enterprise. You know that company, right?"

"Computer parts, yes, I know. What's the pay?"

"One metric tonne of gold."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, the pay?"

"One metric tonne of gold." He repeated. Tom raised his eyebrow,

"You mean you're not kidding?"

"You can talk to him, I'll patch you through." The holding tone played once again and Tom waited a few seconds before someone picked up,

"Ty here," the voice said.

"This is Reaper." Tom said, his voice lacking any trace of emotion.

"Ah, hello Reaper, I've been expecting you to call me soon. It's good to talk to you," Ty chirped, as if he didn't notice how serious Tom was.

"The mission, Mister Ty. I would like to know more about it."

"Ah, fine. So, the mission. Assassinate Unis by any means necessary. Do that, and you'll be paid one metric tonne of marked, gold ingots. I will deliver it to you personally too." Ty replied.

"And do you have info on where Unis is or will be?"

"Yes. This just keeps getting easier and easier for you, doesn't it?"

"The location, Mister Ty."

"Why're you so serious all the time?" Ty seemed to whine, "Unis always goes to the restaurant The Vista every day, about eight at night. The fact that the restaurant is near you is one of the reasons I'm hiring you, the other being that I've heard that you have never failed a mission before. Do not let this be your first." Ty said before hanging up. Tom was not fazed at all that Ty knew where they were. They were supposed to constantly update their locational data to The Devil's Nest constantly, where it will be given when the contract intends to hire them. What he was miffed about was the fact that Ty had underestimated them. Tom growled at the phone for a second before Ella came in.

"Tom?" she asked, confused at the sight of her boyfriend glaring and growling at his phone, as if trying to intimidate it.

"We're not moving yet. We've got a job."

"What is it?"

"Assassination of Unis, CEO of Unis Enterprise. Any means necessary. Reward is one metric tonne of gold."

"Holy shit! One metric tonne?!"

"Yeah, I didn't want to believe it at first. But we'll see. He says that he's going to deliver it to us personally. If it is even a gram less than that, I'll rip the bastard's face off."

"Man, what'd he do to anger you?"

"He underestimated my power! Thinks I can't do a simple assassination where the target has a habit of going to the same restaurant every single day! The job is easy as fuck and he thinks I might fail it! Can you believe him?!" Tom ranted. Ella sighed,

"Whatever. I just hope you don't kill him before we get our gold. I think we'll get Jon melt it down or find someone."

"We'll get Jon to melt it down, give him a bit too, just to shut him up."

"Okay then, that's sorted. I'll get the stuff I think we'll need."

"It's at eight at night so maybe get night vision too, just in case."

"Yeah. So… silent or loud?"

"Eh… Fuck it. Get me a sniper. The M82A1 fifty calibre preferably. Want the head blown clean off," Tom grinned.

"That's your reason?"

"Fine, want them to be scared at the gun and learn to not fuck with us."

"That's more like it. See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon. I'll get warmed up or something." Tom waved.


	7. Slight Complications

**{A/N} Hello, hello. Just a little notice first, I'm sorry if the chapter is short or the delay between chapters is long. Exams are coming up and I had to find some time to revise for them.**

* * *

"So… what we got?" Tom asked as he entered his hotel room. Walking into the dining space, he noticed Ella standing among the equipment laid out on the table. Ella was going through what seemed like a checklist. There was a large sniper rifle on the table, along with one, fully loaded, 10-round detachable box magazine. Two night vision goggles, one laser rangefinder, two Beretta M9 along with two fully loaded magazines for the pistols. Looking down on the floor, he saw two tactical vests. The vests' pockets were filled with gear such as extra magazines for the pistols, flashlight and knife.

"Tactical vests?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. Ella ticked off the last box on her list before turning to face Tom.

"Yep, tactical vests and pistols. You never know when shit is going to go down," she replied. Tom then turned his attention to the sniper rifle on the table.

"What do we have here? 57 inches of destructive power. Designed to take down vehicles and heavy shit. This'll be more than enough to bust a head, but hey, I ain't complaining."

"Well, that's because you're the one who asked for it," she smiled. Ella then took out a map and laid it on the floor, it had two circles drawn on it. One was a small circle, the other a very large one.

"This, is where the target will be," she informed him, pointing to the small circle that was around one building.

"And this, is the one kilometre radius from the target. Now, choose our location," she said, looking at him.

"Hmm…" Tom hummed before pointing to a building approximately 100 meters from the target.

"This is a car park, right?" he asked.

"Nope. That's a construction site. Easily accessed with open rooftop. Adjacent rooftops are a viable choice of escape route."

"I'll take that one. Let's go get ready," he said, moving towards the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, they were all ready. Tom was in his usual get-up, with the tactical vest over his t-shirt and under his trench coat. He left the scythe in his closet, leaving him able to carry the large golf bag on his back. His rifle was disassembled and stored in the golf bag. He had a handgun holster strapped across his chest, with the M9 pistol, loaded with one magazine, in it. He had taken off his usual leather pouch, something he very rarely did when going out. He wore the night-vision goggles but pulled it up so that it rested against his forehead because he didn't need it at the moment.

Ella had changed into black trousers and t-shirt with the tactical vest on top, similar to Tom, so that she could blend in with the darkness more. She, too, had the handgun holster strapped across her chest and night-vision on her forehead. Additionally, she carried a backpack that contained the rangefinder and medical supplies that a combat medic would typically carry into battle.

Most of this was not all that essential, of course. The plan was that they wait for Unis to appear, shoot him, confirm his death and then escape. There would be no gunfight nor other deaths. A simple, clean mission. But, as you know, nothing is ever that simple.

The time was 5pm when they set off towards the construction site. The ride was virtually silent as Tom drove and Ella observed their surroundings. Soon, they reached the site, which was now closed for the night. They exited the car and entered the site discreetly, moving silently up towards the rooftop. A few flights of stairs later, they were exposed to the cool breeze on top of the site, an open rooftop with plenty of space. Enough to even set up camp for a stake-out.

"Here we are," Ella said, setting up the rangefinder.

"See target building?" Tom asked as he assembled the sniper rifle.

"Yep. The Vista. Fancy restaurant, plenty of windows. Perfect."

There was a click as Tom finished assembling the rifle. He then, without the magazine inserted, cocked the rifle and aimed at one of the windows of the restaurant. He flicked the safety catch off and slowly squeezed the trigger.

"Boom," he whispered as the gun clicked, firing off the mechanism. Tom then placed it down, deploying the bipods, and loaded the gun, flicking the safety catch back on. He lay down and started fiddling with the scope of the rifle, adjusting it.

They watched the restaurant as time passed. Soon, it started getting dark and they put on their night-vision goggles, switching it on.

"Distance to target?" Tom asked. Ella's twin tails swayed as she concentrated on the rangefinder, before her right ear twitched.

"Approximately one-twenty meters," she replied, looking up.

"Okay, focus now, target should be arriving about… now."

"You better get this one shot right, Tom. If you miss this, I'm not speaking to you anymore."

"Aw, you just had to go and make me nervous."

"Ha, nervous," Ella muttered in reply, smiling. If there was one thing she learnt about Tom, it was that he never got nervous on a mission.

A black car pulled up in front of the restaurant. A shiny Pidgeot, with blonde hair and dressed in a cream suit, got out of the back seat. Two Staraptors in black suits escorted him into the restaurant. Tom's ear twitched slightly as a smile came upon his face. Ella coolly watched Unis using her rangefinder.

"Wait for him to sit down," she slowly said.

"I know that, Ell."

"Just saying."

A few seconds later, they saw Unis sit down at a booth next to the window. Tom snickered as he saw that he had a clear shot. He turned to Ella and saw that her tail was still, her eyes staring into the rangefinder.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… just a lot of guards that's all. He's practically got a private army there. Two at the front door. Five on this side of the building alone. No doubt he would have at least a sniper in position," she replied.

"Tch, whatever. We can still be out of here before they see us."

"Yeah, we can. Now come on, let's do it. One metric tonne of gold, here we come."

Tom did a final adjustment on his scope and then started to aim. At one hundred and twenty meters, he would be able to aim at Unis' head. He slowly adjusted his body position so it was relaxed and aimed the crosshair right in the middle of the Pidgeot's head.

Unis, meanwhile, was not having a great time. He was tired from work and bored out of his mind. When will his food arrive? He kept staring out of the window. He thought he saw light glint off something but dismissed it as nothing.

Tom had the crosshair aimed and was ready to fire. He flicked the safety off as Ella started to pack her rangefinder back into the bag and got ready for the escape. From Tom's perspective, the crosshair moved slightly up and down, going above his target's head then back down again. Breath in, breath out. That was what was happening. He then breathed in, and breathed out only halfway, rested the crosshair on his target's head, and slowly squeezed the trigger.

Boom, the gunshot resounded throughout the city below, first causing surprise then mass panic.

The gunshot was followed by a thousand car horns and crashes and people screaming. Tom, once the bullet left the gun, saw the window pane shatter into a million pieces and rain down, exposing the bloody floor of the restaurant and the practically headless Pidgeot. He only got a second to admire his work as more gunshots were heard. He heard a faint whistling in his right ear and realized that they were being shot at.

"Come on, Tom! We've got to go!" Ella yelled. She helped Tom disassemble the gun and pack it in the golf bag. She then saw a red dot on Tom's chest and took out her M9. Aiming shortly, she saw the laser's source and shot at it. The sniper on the other side of the laser was thrown back by the bullet's force. Ella grabbed Tom's arm and started to run. They followed the escape plan, which was to run across 3 rooftops and then go down the stairs into a back alley.

As they ran across the rooftops, they heard the sirens signalling the police's arrival. Now they had the police and the private army after them. As they reached the designated stairs, they were aware of how awfully close the sirens were.

"STOP!" they both heard once they reached the alley floor. Tom saw a Raichu police officer aiming a handgun at them. Tom did not hesitate at all and pulled out his own handgun and shot the officer.

"Yeah, right," Tom said. Now they faced a challenge, the plan was that they would not be spotted and so they would be able to walk to the construction site and enter their car. But now the police and the private army would have the area in lockdown. But they could technically do it quickly and get away.

"Let's go," Ella whispered. Tom nodded and they walked to the end of the alley, next to the construction site. They peeked around the corner and saw their car, about ten meters away. They also saw the Staraptor bodyguards, looking around and scouting the area. Ella quietly unlocked the car doors from where she was. This gained the attention of the bodyguards and they walked over to check it out.

"All guns blazing and head for car?" Tom asked.

"You got it." They got ready before bursting out of the alley with their pistols. The bodyguards turned around just in time to get shot in the face. Tom was aware of other people shooting at him from the side but ignored them. The two quickly scrambled into the car and Tom started the engine.

"Come on, come on, you piece of shit," he urged as the car started. There was then a loud crack and he grasped his arm.

"Agh, fucking hell!" he yelled. He was shot in the arm.

"Come on, Tom, drive," Ella told him. She leaned over and fired many rounds out Tom's window. She then leaned back and reloaded with a fresh magazine of ammo. Tom finally gunned the engine and they sped down the road. Ella leaned out her window and fired off a full magazine of ammo back where the private army were, just for good measure.

Thirty minutes later, both of them arrived back at their hotel room. Tom quickly sat down on the sofa, still grasping his shoulder.

"Hey, let me see that," Ella whispered as she took out the medical kit from her backpack.

"It's nothing much, you should've seen the golden bird guy," Tom chuckled before wincing. Ella smiled slightly from the joke and quickly assessed the wound. It was a bullet wound, where the bullet went straight through his arm. She then quickly treated him with the supplies.

When she finished, she noticed that Tom had already fell asleep. Ella smiled and kissed him before getting ready to go to bed herself. Tonight would be the night where they got rich.


	8. Anger

**{A/N} Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and series in general.**

* * *

Tom woke up with a smile. The bullet wound in his arm did not hurt him anymore. Today, he and his lovely Ella was going to get rich. He quickly kissed Ella awake before hopping into the shower. Ella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes,

"I know getting rich makes you happy, but I've never seen him that happy before," she mumbled before starting to tend to her tail, grooming it slightly while waiting for her turn to shower.

Tom went through his routine of brushing his teeth and showering, taking time to wash his hair and applying the massive amount of hair care products to his long red hair. After he was done showering and drying, he walked out and got dressed while Ella took her shower.

About an hour later, they were ready for the day to come. Tom then punched in the number and called Ty on his phone.

"Hello, Ty here."

"Ty? It's me, Reaper."

"Ah, Reaper," Ty replied in an emotionless voice.

"What is it?" Tom asked, curious.

"I'll meet you at The Vista in one hour."

"The Vista? Are we seriously going to the restaurant Blackout and I attacked last night?"

"Yes."

"Even you should know that doing that is not safe at all," Tom argued.

"Make it safe then," came Ty's simple, grim reply before he hung up. Tom was left staring out the window, his phone still at his Zoroark ears, which were twitching slightly.

"What is it?" Ella asked, tilting her head.

"I really don't know. Ty wasn't like this when we last spoke, it's like he's a different person altogether."

"Huh, different, you say?"

"And we are supposed to meet him at The Vista in one hour," Tom continued.

"The Vista? Isn't that where we-"

"Yeah, where we hit last night. Weird, isn't it? He just said 'make it safe' then hung up. Stupid motherfucker. Does he not care about anyone's safety?"

"True. But we gotta do what the client says, that's our job, isn't it?"

"I guess. Now come on, we need a quick plan and get going."

* * *

Fifty minutes later, Tom was sitting in a booth with a steaming plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. The Vista, surprisingly, was still open after a murder last night. It seemed impossible but the corpse and blood was gone, everything was as if it was normal and nothing had happened last night. No bloodshed, no heads blown off, no gunfight on the streets, and no shattered window next to a booth.

Tom was not wearing his usual work get-up. He had his bandana and hoodie as usual, but not his scythe. He reasoned that _'A scythe might attract a little attention in a restaurant'_

"You in position? Got sights on me?" Tom seemingly spoke to thin air. He was wearing a small earpiece and is in contact with Ella. Ella, meanwhile, was on the same exact rooftop of the construction site they were on last night. She was aiming down the scope of the sniper rifle Tom used last night. She felt a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Yeah, got you in my sights," Ella replied, adjusting her scope a little.

"Just don't accidentally pull the trigger while aiming at me," Tom chuckled, to which Ella smiled.

"Pow," she whispered.

"Whoa there. A bit trigger happy? That thing can bust some heads, trust me, I've seen it first-hand," Tom laughed, gaining some weird looks from the restaurant's other customers.

"Hey, 'nuff time for joking. I see a black car pulling up."

Tom instantly cleared his throat and went silent, waiting for the arrival of Ty, his client. A few moments later, he saw an Eevee whose fur was tinted slightly gold. The Eevee was accompanied by a Shedinja. Tom saw a bulge in the Shedinja's trouser pocket and deduced that it was a pistol.

The Eevee sat down opposite him and stared at his eyes.

"Ty, I presume?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"No need for that name now. Call me Kevin." Kevin replied, reaching a hand out. Tom shook it.

"So, where's my payment? I don't see a large truck or something of the like carrying one metric tonne of marked, gold ingots."

"About that. Jack, the phone," Kevin replied. The Eevee held out a hand to the Shedinja, who stood beside him and handed him a phone. Kevin unlocked it and opened up an audio file, he set the phone on the table between him and Tom and put it on speaker. The audio file then commenced playing,

_"Mister Kevin. I know that we are rivals, but really now? Hiring a hitman? Phew, I'm sure glad I wasn't in his sights. The scene was bloody, from the sounds of it. You'll have to do better than that, I'm afraid. I mean, come on. You really think that I will have a routine of going to the same place, at the same time, every single night? I am very well aware that I may have enemies, doing that would be stupid. So, I'll just say this, mister Kevin. Don't be a sore loser, you and I both know that my business and I am way better than you and your pathetic company. You could never match me, good luck trying. All you've managed to achieve with that try was to make me spend a little more money to hire another double."_

"Blackout, you getting this?" Tom whispered, using Ella's alias even though he was pretty sure no-one could hear him.

"Crystal clear," came the reply, "looks like bird-guy isn't dead yet."

"The voice you are hearing is, in fact, Unis's," Kevin said, giving the phone back to Jack.

"I'm aware of that."

"You failed," Kevin said simply, his face emotionless. Tom slammed his fists into the table.

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to know that guy was a double? YOU certainly didn't know, did you?! I'm not at fucking blame here! I did your job as you said!" Tom shouted.

"Calm down. Even if you failed this time, I admit that it was not your fault. I told you to kill the man who was coming to this restaurant every night and you did, even if it is not the man I'm looking for. It is my fault for getting false information. And for that, I am still willing to make the deal with you. Kill Unis, and one metric tonne of gold is yours to keep. Now, I have a meeting to go to. Call me when you finish the work." And with that, Kevin stood up and walked away with Jack.

"Bastard," Tom growled.

"Come on, let's go home," Ella said to him.

"Do you have any etomidate syringes in the car?"

"Some."

"I'll drop you off at the hotel, then I'll go vent my anger somewhere for a bit. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, now come on. I want to go take another shower."

"Whatever you wish."

* * *

Two hours later, Tom was standing in yet another alley. He had dropped off Ella, changed into his usual gear with the leather pouch, and drove to an alley on the edge of the city. He was waiting, with a syringe concealed in his pocket. He then peeked out of the alley and looked around. Tom spotted a young Zorua walking alone towards him, his eyes glued to his phone's screen. There was nobody else around.

"Interesting, don't see my kind around here often. Well, he won't be here for long," Tom whispered to himself.

As soon as the Zorua boy walked passed the alley, Tom jumped out and grabbed the boy, covering his mouth. He plunged the syringe into the boy and pressed down the plunger. Seconds later, the boy's eyes rolled back and he was unconscious. Tom dragged him to his car and stuffed him into the boot of the car before slamming it shut.

Tom drove to a nearby abandoned hospital just on the outskirts of the town. He found an old operating room and lay the Zorua on. He then took out some ropes from his pouch and tied the boy down, with his small tail curled so it appeared to his side from under him, then sat down and waited.

After a while of waiting, the Zorua woke up. He was aware of himself lying down and his tail uncomfortably bent to the side.

"Oh, you're awake," Tom grumbled.

"W-who are y-y-you?" the Zorua stuttered.

"And right into fear mode he goes. Name?"

"S-S-Shade."

"Well, okay S-S-Shade. Hope you don't mind me. Just need someone to vent on." Tom took out his favorite knife and played with it silently. Shade, fortunately, also stayed silent. The long period of silence eventually made Tom snap. He turned around,

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed before jumping onto the table and on top of Shade, staring angrily into the boy's fearful eyes.

"I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! That fucking motherfucker! First he tells me shitty fault information then expects me to kill the god-damn real person?! Really, I say! Fuck!" Tom shouted.

"I-I-I don't know what y-you are talking about, sir!" Shade stuttered before being reduced to tears from fear. He then felt a powerful punch connect with the side of his face.

"SHUT UP! You don't know! You don't know a god-damn single fucking thing! And you know what? That bastard acted as if I fucking failed my mission! I'M TOM! THE REAPER! I never before, and never will, fail a mission! FUCK!" Tom continued, punching Shade's face with every sentence. He then got off the beaten-up, sobbing boy and walked over to a counter. He then searched for something.

Hell. That's what Shade was feeling. He was a normal boy, up until he was kidnapped and brutally beaten for no apparent reason by this stranger. What did he do to deserve this? Was it the pen he stole? Was it because he failed the math test? Was it the argument he had with his mother? He couldn't figure it out. But then again, his head was a mess, he couldn't think anything much.

"Where did I put it? Where did I put it? Where the fuck is it?!" Tom talked to himself. His patience was running thin as he searched for this elusive item.

"I SAID SHUT UP! So shut up before I tape your mouth shut!" Tom shouted at Shade. Shade, hearing this, attempted to suppress his sobbing as much as he could. Tom turned around and continued searching.

Shade lay there in silent with a small, occasional sob escaping him. He looked around and saw what would've used to be white walls. A door torn off its hinges on the ground near the table he was tied to. He was scared, and he showed it.

"Mum… dad… I'm sorry I couldn't be the boy you wanted me to be, sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations," Shade whispered quietly so that Tom wouldn't get mad at him.

"Found you!" Tom then exclaimed. Shade's eyes widened as he saw Tom lifting up a large cleaver. Shade then started having a mental breakdown as Tom walked over to his table.

"N-N-N-N-NO! Pleaaaase no!" Shade screamed.

"I said SHUT UP! How many times do I have to repeat it?!" Tom screamed back. Tom then loomed over the Zorua boy, cleaver in hand.

"N-No! GO AWAY! NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" Shade continued screaming.

"I SAID, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tom shouted right at Shade's ear. Shade was aware of some spittle landing on his face and his left ear ringing. But gross saliva on his face was the least of his worries at the moment. He still didn't stop thrashing and screaming.

"WHEN I SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP! I MEAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tom yelled, then lifted his cleaver up and brought it down like a guillotine on the Zorua's tail. The cleaver sliced clean through and Shade screamed even louder, if that was possible, when he felt his tail being detached from his body. Blood spurted out onto the table.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up!" Tom yelled as he repeatedly punched Shade's face. Shade soon coughed up blood and choked on it a bit before managing to spit it out. Fortunately, he had enough sense to not spit it in Tom's face. The beating never stopped, Tom still punched him, sometimes hitting his head with the flat or the hilt of the cleaver.

A minute of this later, Shade fell into a bliss state of unconsciousness, ridding his world of pain. Tom saw this and continued punching and releasing his anger for a full five minutes before getting off the boy. He then rifled through the boy's pockets.

"Phone, off the black market with that. Wallet, give me that money. USB drive? Fuck that. What the fuck is this? House keys? I'll take that," Tom growled as he pocketed the items. He then decided that he should go home. But before that, he had to deal with the boy. He stared at the unconscious Zorua for another five minutes, deciding what to do.

There was this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, and a little pain. He was aware of the little pain, knowing that it was guilt, something he hadn't felt for anyone other than Ella in multiple years. The guilt started growing stronger the longer he stared at the beaten-up boy. And so he decided.

There was not much of a sound as the cleaver sliced through the Zorua's neck, decapitating him. Tom then took a big bin bag and stored the two parts of the boy in it before gathering up his stuff. He left the room and went into the morgue, throwing the bag into what used to be the cold chamber, and left the hospital.

"Stupid little kid ain't gonna get me back my feelings."

* * *

**{A/N} Ooohh, maybe just a little gruesome. Anyways, OC Unis, Jack, and Kevin/Ty comes from TheHappyTyranid.**


	9. Tracked

**{A/N} Hello, thanks for reading. Review please!**

* * *

Tom blinked his eyes open and slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Ella. He threw open the hotel window and looked out of it.

"Beautiful day," he muttered before looking down, "there's a homeless guy beating his meat and making faces at the hotel's front, wonder if that's a sign."

"Might be a sign that the police is coming soon," he heard behind him.

"Oh, you're awake!" he turned around and smiled at her, "Could you pass me a notepad and a pen please?"

Ella raised an eyebrow but did not question, she went to retrieve the items. Once she came back, Tom used the pen to write a message on the notepad before ripping off the page and taping it to the hilt of one of his throwing knives. He then took aim and threw the knife out the window.

Down below, the homeless person with nothing to lose was still masturbating in front of the hotel. He did not hear nor see the knife whistling down from Tom's window. He was killed instantly as the blade dug itself into the man's head. The police would, in a few minutes, find the dead man that the receptionist had complained about, with a knife and a note. The note read: _'Making faces is rude and tends to annoy people'_.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ella asked him.

"I was thinking of um… Just casual hunting today, if you know what I mean," he replied, smirking. She nodded,

"Syringes are on the table," she yawned, "I think I might go back to sleep."

"Sleep tight then." He kissed her. He then got dressed, grabbed his equipment, and left the room. As he got into the car and drove off, he did not notice the Gallade leaning against the wall of the hotel.

"Detective superintendent Marc reporting. Subject on the move. On my authority, launch the surveillance drone and track him, relay location to ground," the Gallade, Marc, seemingly said to the microphone hidden in the collar of his shirt. He then whispered to himself, "Well, Reaper. Seems like its _check_, what are you going to do next?"

* * *

_In an alley, five minutes later_

Tom barely had to wait before his victim arrived. A young Charizard morph walked towards him, his faced glued to his phone's screen, just as the late Zorua did. The Charizard had black hair with orange-red tips; he wore a red T-shirt, black sweatpants and a biker jacket along with black sneakers.

Seeing as the situation was pretty much the same as last time, Tom followed last time's actions. Soon enough, the boy was unconscious and in his car's trunk as he drove away towards the abandoned hospital. Unbeknownst to him, the police surveillance drone buzzed above his car. The camera attached to it focused and its transmitter relaying information every second to the silent police cars a hundred or so meters behind.

Upon reaching the hospital, he brought the unconscious Charizard to a different room. This room was very simple: a bare room containing a table and two chairs. He dragged his victim through the only doorway and tied the kid to one of the chairs before sitting on the other and simply staring. Waiting like a predator.

A few minutes later, police cars have reached the abandoned hospital, sirens off to keep from being detected by the occupants inside

"I want the hospital surrounded in ten minutes, secure a full perimeter. Do not assume that he cannot escape from windows!" Detective Marc ordered his men. The police force moved accordingly.

Inside, Tom was oblivious to the police activity. He grinned slightly as he saw the Charizard come to.

"Hello, kid. Now, before you scream, cry, or threaten me, tell me your name," Tom said.

"My name's Flamer. Age nineteen," Flamer said monotonously. This caused Tom to raise an eyebrow.

"You're not surprised? Scared? Nothing?"

"No. I've been on both ends of this kind of situation multiple times before."

"You kill? And what happen to those who kidnapped you?"

"Killed them. And yeah, I kill useless beings as a hobby. Does that scare you?" Flamer asked, looking at Tom straight in the eyes. Tom chuckled light-heartedly.

"You got spunk, kid, and guts. I like that. So… kill anyone lately?"

"One last Tuesday. Fourteen-year-old useless bitch."

"Nice, nice. Police after you?"

"Well, that depends on the answer to my next question: Who are the police outside looking for?" Flamer smirked.

"Breaching!" Tom's ears twitched as he heard the faint shout, followed by a crash.

"Seems like our fun will be cut short," he sighed.

"Seems so," Flamer replied.

"Damn, there's no escape except the door in this room."

Tom stood up and flipped the metal table onto its side before ducking behind it, Flamer following suit. Both of them stayed silent as they heard footsteps in the corridor. Soon enough, a police team of four entered the room, guns raised. Tom took out one of the two pistols in his pouch and loaded it. He then heard a loud gunshot and a yell. That was when the situation spiralled out of control.

"Where the hell did you get that gun?" Tom asked Flamer as he ducked down again, behind the table that was stopping them from getting shot.

"Nicked it off you from that pouch of yours," he replied coolly before peeking up and firing off a few more rounds. Tom himself also peeked out from the side of the table. He could only see a leg, in police uniform, and so he shot it. The officer fell down, grabbing his leg before getting shot in the head by Tom. A few more shots later, they were once again the only occupants in the room.

"We gotta move before the next team enters the building. Let's go," Tom said as he stood up. Flamer nodded and followed Tom. Both of them quickly peeked into the corridor and, once checking if it's clear, moved.

"Hey! You two!" They heard behind them. Tom turned around and saw a police officer pointing his rifle at him. It briefly registered with him that the police did come pretty heavily equipped. He pushed Flamer into the room next to them before diving through the doorway himself. Just in time too, as the bullets rang out through whole building.

"This room's got a window!" Flamer yelled above the sounds of gunshot. Tom nodded and took a folded, metal chair leaning against the wall into his hands. He used it as a crude battering ram so he wouldn't cut himself. They were on the second floor; Tom had rammed the window with the chair and ran straight through. As he fell down, he saw several police officers with shocked looks surrounding the building. He smirked,

"I've always wanted to do this," he spoke to himself as he raised the metal chair above his head. With the momentum of Tom and the force exerted by him on the chair, one unlucky officer directly beneath Tom got knocked out when Tom swung down with the chair. As soon as he landed, Tom threw the chair with as much force as he could muster at the adjacent police, knocking him down.

"Take this, motherfucker!" Flamer yelled as he shot several of the police officers with the pistol taken from Tom's pouch.

"Alright, let's go! NOW!" Tom ordered the Charizard as he grabbed him and ran into the nearby forest for cover. But things didn't go as smoothly. Several gunshots rang out and Tom jerked still. He looked down and saw that he was shot in the chest and arms. Luckily, the wound didn't seem lethal.

"Don't worry man!" Flamer encouraged as he, somehow, picked up Tom and sprinted into the safety of the forest.

"GOD DAMMIT ALL!" Marc yelled into the sky, "FOLLOW HIM!"

The police scrambled to pick up extra gear before moving towards the forest.

"If I had it my way, I'd have a motherfucking FOAB dropped on his overly-inflated head," Marc growled.

* * *

**{A/N} Bye, thanks for reading! Review please! OC Flamer by… Flamer! (Surprisingly)**


	10. Rapid Evac

**{A/N} Read, enjoy and review please!**

* * *

"Hell, kid. Would never have thought you would try to save me," Tom grunted in pain, wincing.

"Don't worry man. We're all in this together. Enemy of my enemy is my friend, that what they say, ain't it? Police my enemy, you my friend then!" Flamer panted as he ran, carrying Tom over his shoulder. Tom slowly reached back to his pocket and grabbed his phone. He dialled Ella.

"Hello? Tom?"

"Uh, yeah, Blackout? I need you to pick me up, y'know?" Ella knew instantly that he was not alone, otherwise he wouldn't have used her codename.

"Yeah. I can,"

"Preferably something that can get in and out quickly. And stylish, if you can," Tom grinned. Ella sighed,

"What kind of situation did you get into this time? Alright, I'll speak to my info person and see what I'll get. Don't worry about telling me your location. I'll hack into your phone's GPS and find it out on the way," Ella replied before hanging up. Tom sighed,

"Glad to know my phone is hackable at any moment," he mumbled.

"She coming soon then? With the getaway vehicle?"

"How the hell would you know that?"

"These ears aren't just decoration, man. Heard every single word, 'cluding your real name," he panted in reply.

"You know what? Just shut up and focus on running, I hear shouting behind us."

* * *

After about ten minutes of running later, Flamer practically collapsed on the ground in a clearing.

"Can't go on," Flamer huffed, lying on the ground next to Tom. Not long after, they heard the forestry behind them rustle along with footsteps.

"Freeze, police!" One voice called out. They tilted their heads to see a line of policemen with guns varying from pistols you could buy anywhere to a full-custom light machine gun. Two even held the LRAC F1 anti-tank rocket launcher pointed at them. Tom rolled his head away from them and sighed,

"They really are delusional, bringing an anti-tank with them. Well, nice to have met you, Flamer."

"You too, Tom," Flamer replied tiredly.

"Just messin' with you kid. We ain't dyin'. At least, not today." Tom laughed out loud, confusing the police officers. All of them were suddenly aware of a sound tearing the sky asunder. As soon as the policemen, and the duo, looked up, the sound was drowned out by the devastating sound of rapid machine gun fire. The two holding the rocket launcher were blown away by the hail of bullets first; the others not long followed not long after.

"Hey! Heard you needed a ride!" Ella yelled over the sound of the helicopter once the immediate area was clear of threats. The helicopter landed but its blade still whirring. Ella helped Tom and Flamer on board before lifting off again quickly.

Not a second after the wheels of the helicopter left the ground, another wave of policemen appeared. One carried a FIM-43C Redeye anti-aircraft rocket launcher.

"Now, that... Is a smart choice for them," Tom groaned upon seeing it.

"I've got this, sir!" The person in the cockpit yelled back to Tom. It took a few moments for the policeman to get set up and into a balanced position before firing; by then the helicopter was high above the ground. But the fired rocket had locked onto the helicopter and was travelling to it.

Just a second before impact was imminent, the pilot hit a button and the helicopter spew out flares. The countermeasures interfered with the rocket's infra-red homing system, causing it to change targets and explode at the flare instead. The occupants of the helicopter sighed in relief.

"So… Nice ride, thanks for saving our asses," Tom told Ella as she took out a medical kit and started treating his wounds.

"Couldn't have done it without Rose."

"Rose?"

"Yessir! That'd be me!" the pilot replied

"Who's she?"

"My info person. Do you really think I find and take all the things I did by myself? Usually she gives me a location and I do the dirty work of taking it. But she's just joining us for a joyful helicopter ride on this fine day. So… who's the kid?"

"Name's Flamer. Was supposed to be my victim. But we bonded pretty quickly during our escapade. Namely the part where he saved my ass by carrying me."

"Okay then," Ella said before extending her hand to Flamer, "Name's Blackout, nice-"

"Don't bother with codenames," Flamer replied, leaning to both of them and whispering, "I know his name is Tom. Just tell me your real name and save us the trouble."

"He heard us on the phone," Tom explained.

"Fine then. I'm Ella."

"Flamer. Nice to meet you." Flamer shook her hand.

"Now… question about our situation. What the hell are we doing on an HH-60G Pave Hawk?"

"Yoouuu- said something fast and stylish. And from the urgency it meant that you were in trouble. So we got this bad boy. And let's leave it at we borrowed it without the intention of returning."

"So… where you two headed?" Flamer asked both of them.

"Where are YOU going?" Tom asked in return. Flamer shrugged,

"I _was_ going to school. But then I decided I want to join you guys instead."

"Wait, what?!" Ella exclaimed.

"You two seem like fun. And I'll get to see some action too, more than I did living alone."

"Kid, I don't think you understand-"

"You're the one misunderstanding me, woman. I'm also a killer too! I want to kill! Why the hell do you think I saved his ass?" Flamer pointed to Tom.

"I'm here too, you know?" Tom growled.

"Fine then, join. But you better pull your own weight or we're dumping you off in the middle of an ocean or a desert. As for where we're going, I've brought all our stuff. I was thinking of Surnak."

"Moving towns? I guess it is time to," Tom said.

"Let's go then! Rose, you heard that?"

"Loud'n'clear!"

* * *

They touched down on a helipad after the short flight. Tom looked around, he saw a small runway strip and an abandoned port not too far away.

"This place is abandoned for a long time now. Good hideout place near here," Rose hollered as she got out of the cockpit and took her helmet off, exposing her Leafeon ears.

"Wait… you're staying?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, of course. You guys make up about ninety percent of my income rate. If you guys move towns then I'll move too. So… kill two birds with one stone, I'll be joining too, as your info guy, which you need," she grinned. Tom looked at Ella, who shrugged innocently.

"Great, our team just officially doubled in size in one day," Tom half growled, half groaned.

"Do I get to learn your real names?"

"Fine, fine, why the fuck not? Tom, Ella. Go figure which name belongs to who," Tom replied tiredly.

"Well… Nice to meet you then, Tom. Now why not we all go to the house that'll be our safe place?"

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you can't catch them or kill them?!" Marc exploded. "I went through all the fucking trouble to get us those rocket launchers! You can bet no goddamn policeman would ever get to SEE a rocket launcher!"

"Sir, they had a-" one of the officers spoke up.

"I don't want excuses! I want their location! NOW! If not sooner!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

**{A/N} OC Rose by lunatheumbre0n! Thank you!**


	11. Ella

"So… the famous 'Reaper' is in town? This is going to prove most amusing." The figure tossed the paper to the side and picked up the wine glass on his side. The thick, red liquid in it swirled. "Lieutenant, all ahead full. Make your course one-five-zero."

"Aye, sir. Helmsman, come to course one-five-zero, all ahead full."

"One-five-zero, all ahead full aye."

The lieutenant glanced at his commanding officer, who was sipping out of the glass. _'That's definitely not wine. What the hell is he drinking?'_

"Mmm! Mm, mmph! Mmm!" The person shouting this struggled on his knees. With the cloth tied, it was pretty hard to understand what he was trying to say. The figure was none other than Kevin, or Ty, himself.

"Shut up." The captain splashed Kevin with the liquid in his wine glass before setting it down.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alright! Rose, Ella, set up an untraceable internet connection. Flamer, you and I will go look around and scout the place," Tom ordered once they unpacked at their new hideout. It was a relatively small wooden cabin. Complete with running water and electricity, it was the perfect place.

Flamer and Tom scanned the area around their cabin and runway. Nobody. They were alone for miles in this isolated place. Tom punched in a number on his phone.

"Jon?"

"Sir?"

"D.N."

"Yes sir." Tom waited for a few seconds.

"Devil's Nest. Secure?"

"Secure. Blackout and I are now stationed at a small, abandoned airfield near an also abandoned port. We're by Surnak."

"Right. Updating location… now. Okay, I'll inform you when you've got some jobs. Have a good day, Reaper." Tom hung up and faced Flamer.

"You know… we _are_ at an airfield…"

"Yeah, so?" Flamer replied, confused.

"We need a plane."

"Are you saying we hijack a plane?"

"Of course! I'm not going to buy a goddamn plane!"

"I think-" His sentence was cut off by a scream.

"What was that?" Flamer asked.

"Probably Ella finding out how dusty the bedroom is. She always did-" Tom's phone rang again.

"Hold that thought." He answered the phone. "Who's this?"

"It's me, Jack."

"Who's Jack?"

"I'm a Shedinja and bodyguard of Kevin."

"Oh, that Jack."

"Listen, Kevin's been kidnapped-"

"Not a very good bodyguard, are you?" Tom chuckled.

"I know who took him. Caught a glimpse before he knocked me out," Jack growled.

"Well? Go on then."

"It's a guy dubbed _The Butcher_. He's a Typhlosion with many scars and wounds. Also a psycho."

"Well go get him then." Tom was about to hang up when-

"Wait wait wait! I have some information you need to hear!"

"What is it?"

"They're going after Blackout next!"

"What?!"

"I've heard them talking about it." Tom stared at Flamer.

"Oh shit," he hung up the phone, "ELLA!"

They sprinted back to the cabin as fast as they could. Once they were there, Tom had a handgun and throwing knife out while Flamer only had one handgun from Tom's pouch. They searched the cabin but came up with nothing, so they met up in the dining room to talk.

"Anything?" Tom asked.

"Nada. Nothing at all." Flamer looked around before freezing up, staring at one of the kitchen's cupboards. Tom followed his eyesight and stared at it to, he could have sworn he saw something move. Flamer slowly walked up to the cupboard with his gun raised. He swung the door open and stepped back, gun raised.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" the Leafeon, Rose, who was in there, shouted.

"Rose? What're you doing in there? Where's Ella?" Tom asked as he helped her out.

"Some men came into the house. Ella thought they were you guys and so went to them while I stayed here, in the kitchen. I hid the moment I heard Ella scream. I think she was taken by them," she quickly explained. Rose noticed the angered look on Tom's face and added, "Sorry…"

"No… don't be sorry. We're going to get her back. Getting our client would also be an added bonus. I need you, Rose, to find some gear for all three of us since Ella's not here. Flamer, you get the stuff she locates. I'll get us a ride."

"Why not just use the helicopter?"

"One shot to the right place and we skydive without parachutes."

"All right then."

"But… Seeing as all we've got is a chopper right now, I'll take it and trade it for something better suited." Tom walked away and got into the helicopter, flipping the right switches to power it up.

As the helicopter blades started to spin a furious dust storm around it, Flamer went over to Rose.

"So, you got a plan?" he asked. In reply, she took out a laptop and opened it up from sleep mode. The page showed a map with a blinking red dot. "Is that-?"

"Ella. I slapped a little tracker onto her skirt just after we arrived here, just in case anything happens. Great idea on my part if I may say so myself. Anyways, right now she's in the middle of the gulf and headed out towards the ocean. Satellite indicates that they are in a ship, a military one at that."

"Is that bad?"

"It's a _Benson_-class destroyer, old but still a mean one. Complete with four 5-inch cannons and a fuck ton of torpedoes. Yeah, it's pretty bad. There's not really much we can get that will help with the ship. But I can get us some guns to use when we're on their ship."

"So… What do you need me for?" Rose, still focused on her laptop, waved Flamer away.

"Go jack a car and I'll text you locations where you can find things I want you to find. You do have some money, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you need my phone number-?"

"I can find it easily, no need."

Flamer rolled his eyes and exited the cabin. He walked for a few minutes until he found a road. It wasn't a big, busy road, but a few cars passed by now and then. He lifted his hands up and motioned for a car to stop for him. Most cars passed by without acknowledging him but eventually, one stopped.

"Hey," Flamer said as the driver rolled down his window. He noticed that no one was in the car except the driver. Perfect.

"You need something, man?" the driver replied.

"Yeah, I need your car." He pulled out the pistol from before from the back of his trousers and pushed it against the driver's skull. "One wrong move and I'll have to clean bits of your brain off the seat." The driver slowly raised his hands up.

"O-okay man, don't shoot."

"Get out." The man got out, hands still raised. "Run." He ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. Flamer watched him disappear before getting into the car. His phone buzzed.

"She found my number already?" he mumbled. Taking out his phone, he saw a text message from an unknown number. It read:

_South-East 2km. Military checkpoint. Armored van with lots of firepower. Take what you want or just take the van._

Attached to it was a satellite photo of the checkpoint. It was a simple roadblock-esque checkpoint with sandbags, armed pokemon and an armored van.

"This should be simple." He unequipped his sword and pulled the previous driver's jacket that was left behind over it and the pistol he used, hiding them from view as he sped down the road in the direction of his objective.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tom flew the helicopter, looking for something- anything- that could aid him towards taking over the destroyer ship.

"Bingo," he muttered as he saw a military shipyard coming into view.

"Unidentified aircraft, diverge your course. This is restricted airspace. I repeat again, diverge your course," a voice came over on the radio. He ignored it, circling the base and scouting it.

"Unidentified aircraft, this is your last warning. This is restricted airspace, diverge your course or you _will_ be shot down." Tom pulled out his pistol and shot the radio, silencing it.

"What's that?" He pulled the stick and forced the chopper to hover in the air, taking out a small pair of binoculars from his pouch. He spotted a submarine, a _Trafalgar_-class nuclear submarine moored within the base. He grinned. The sirens in the shipyard started to wail.

"This'll do just fine…"


End file.
